Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Private Oasis vs. Zeldapedia it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Root canals are funnier than this -_- --AuronKaizer ' 01:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : it hurts -'Minish Link 01:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : IT NEEDS TO WIN!!! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : No it doesn't. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You dare bring a joke fight to my lair? YOU MUST DIE! -'Isdrak ' 01:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : This seems like the perfect way to decide if we're moving or not (that's a joke). The 02:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight's one redeeming quality is that it implies that Oasis conflicts with Zeldapedia (Hm? What's that? I'm not pushing an agenda...seriously, I'm not...) Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : This is entirely one sided Oni Link 16:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : That's actually kind of funny. Portal-Kombat : : *starts slow clap*--Hylianhero777 (talk) 17:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : : No joke fights....please..... ~'RavensMill Salvatore vs. Tingle Two crazy boys who pretend to be things they are not and run businesses Meep Meep (talk) 02:47, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Apart from the popularity...differences...it's just not an interesting fight at all. Apart from that, it needs another solid connection or two. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Just no. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 05:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Do I want to see a schizophrenic midway attendant beat the crap out of the most maligned weirdo ever to be featured in a Zelda game? YES INDEED. Virtually any fight is better than that joke of a joke fight up there, anyway.--AuronKaizer ' 05:50, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I think you mean "any fight at all". 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 17:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Actually, I'm pretty sure I meant "Shut up and/or get a life, Zraliv". --AuronKaizer ' 17:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Almost a neutral, but too one-sided and the connections are rather flawed. The 20:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd love a Salvatore fight, but this just isn't connected well. Portal-Kombat : : Needs more connections... ~'RavensMill Rem vs. Walrus Rem and Walrus are always sleeping when Link meets up with them. Since they are sleeping they are preventing Link from entering a new area directly or indirectly in Rem's case. Minitature creatures tell Link that he needs to wake them up (Minish and Animals). And once Link does wake them up he is able to go to then new area.Rusl 33 : : I don't really have much to say. I don't particularly like or dislike it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:19, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections seem a tad simplistic, but I still like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The Shoemaker and the Walrus? Sounds like one of the unfinished works of Lewis Carroll. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think that this is support-worthy (and they seem too closely related), but it's still okay. The 20:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : So simple, yet so prefect. I love it Oni Link 21:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Almost a neutral, but just good enough for a support. Simplicity can be a good thing sometimes, anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Simple. Nice. Lets roll with it. ~RavensMill Comments Category:Zeldapedia